The Fire Within
by Opaque Vision
Summary: Heero returns to Relena after the war.


Hi everyone! This isn't my first Gundam Wing fanfic but the other one that was my big project well...let's just say that I can't write action so I cancelled it, someday I might go back and finish it, but for the moment I'm a little too discouraged to try writing something I'm not good at! I am much better at romantic fluff which is exactly what this is! For anyone who likes Ronin Warriors, I also have several RW fluffy Ryo/Mia fanfics out there under the name ashe7990, but only if you care.   
  
This takes place after the whole war is over, hint - I haven't seen the complete end of the show but I've read a lot about it so if I mess up please forgive me! It's nothing major, just a little piece on how I think Heero would come back to Relena. Hope you like it! Comments are appreciated, flames aren't my favorite but if they're constructive criticism then I don't mind! Bye!  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
The Fire Within  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero stepped into the darkened room. His fingers quickly found their way to the light switch and the room was immediately bathed in light. Heero's mind recorded all that he saw, from the window curtains to the pictures hanging on the wall.  
  
This would be his only chance. There was no turning back from what he must do. He had to correct his mistakes from the past. He had done so many bad things and made so many wrong decisions, but the worst had to be the day he turned his back to her and left. He shook his head in regret over his foolish actions. He had thought back then that he had no place in life other than being a soldier. He had shunned her, thinking that he would contaminate her innocence. At least that was the reason he told himself, but deep down he knew the real reason. He was afraid to love back then, his emotions for her were so strong that they frightened him. He had been trained to be a soldier, a human weapon, but the one thing he didn't know how to handle was his feelings for her. Everytime he saw her his carefully manufactured emotional shields would come crashing down. He had thought that she was a weakness to him at first, a conflict with his fighting, but he had soon come to realize that when he fought for her he fought better than ever because the most important thing in the world to him was on the line.  
  
Heero scolded himself for his incompetence in the past. What guarantee did he have that she wouldn't turn him away now as he had done to her so many times in the past. If she did turn her back to him and his love for her than he would not blame her, she had every right to.   
  
Heero walked around the room, inspecting it. His hand dropped and traced the surface of her vanity table. It's cool surface comforted him and soothed his nerves. He shook his head again, him nervous? Duo would find this funny, that he, Heero Yuy, the proclaimed 'perfect soldier' was afraid of a girl. But not just any girl, the girl he loved. He promised himself that from this day forward he would no longer hide his emotions. He would tell her just how he felt even if it took him all night to tell her.   
  
He glanced at his watch and saw that she would be arriving home soon from the party at her brother's house. He quickly went to the door and switched off the lights. He walked to the window and settled his tall, lean frame against it. Waiting for her to return, waiting to proclaim his love.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Relena wearily walked up the stairs to her bedroom. It had been a long day and though the party had been fun, her heart had not been into it. Something kept tugging at her mind, telling her that something important was going on. But what? She had no idea. Her hand grasped the brass door knob and she easily turned it and entered into her room.  
  
Without even turning on the lights Relena could sense another presence in the room. Was it an assassin come to kill her? No, it wasn't an enemy's presence she felt. It was an ally's, someone who wouldn't hurt her. Comforted by her intuition, Relena turned on the light. Half expecting to see Duo smiling goofily at her, she kept in contact with Duo and often he and Hilde would find it funny to break into her house and leave her little gag gifts or just show up and wait for her in the dark, hoping to frighten her for a good laugh they would get out of it.   
  
But as light flooded the room and it came to rest upon the other individual present, Relena gasped in shock. Standing before her, leaning his now tall and muscular frame against the window was Heero. Her eyes glazed over with a steely look of anger. He had the nerve to come here and invade her sanctuary, he would pay dearly, for this and for leaving her. Without a word of greeting, she strode across the room to where he was standing. She stopped not even a foot away from him, she raised her arm and with a swift motion slapped him across the face. His head whipped to the right with the force of the blow.  
  
"Get out," Relena whispered, her voice low and filled with anger.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero raised his head and looked into her eyes, hoping to see some hint of emotion other than anger. But he found none. Her eyes were filled with anger and they glimmered in the false lighting of the room. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, gathering his inner courage to go on despite her rough greeting.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that," he replied, eyes remaining closed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
His eyes opened and Relena looked into them for the first time since she had walked into the room. Prussian blue meet sea-green and she was lost inside the hypnotic void of his eyes. His eyes...there was something different about them. The emptiness...it was gone! There was a lightness in his eyes that hadn't been there during the war. Something that bordered on maybe even happiness. Deep within their hidden depths, there was a spark, a fire burning, aching to tell a secret held in for so long.   
  
Heero pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and stood only inches from Relena. "I can't ever seem to leave you alone, at least not for long."  
  
"What do you mean?" Relena asked. She was very suspicious, he wasn't acting like himself.  
  
"Do I hid it so well that even you, the one I show the most emotion to, can't see it? I can. It's burnt into my soul. Something I've never felt until recently. It burns inside of me, like a flame unable to be extinguished. I know, because believe me I have tried so hard to stop what has been happening inside of me, but I can't and the scary thing to me is that a part of me doesn't want to stop it. The new emotions I'm experiencing, the out of control sensation, it's all new to me and surprisingly I kind of like it. And it all happened because of you. You were the one who stirred these feelings inside my soul. You were the one that ignited the spark that grew into an overwhelming flame. You changed me from an unfeeling, heartless bastard into someone whose whole day can be made or broken by a single word. You took me, a human weapon, and changed me into a person who radiates feelings, most of all feelings of love."  
  
Relena's mouth hung open, her eyes filled with tears brought to the surface by the fervor of emotion with which Heero spoke. It was true, everything he said was true, she could read it in his eyes. All this time she thought he didn't care and truly he just didn't know how to acknowledge his emotions. She closed her gaping jaw and leaned back a bit, the shock slowly wearing off. Her eyes fluttered shut as thoughts flew around inside her head.   
  
Hopes that she thought were long dead. Fantasies of Heero and her marrying, living peacefully with children, visiting with the other gundam pilots and their wives, sleeping peacefully in eachother's arms, not letting one day go by that they didn't tell eachother that they loved one another. They flew to her mind and she attempted to push them away. She mustn't get her hopes. Assumptions lead to disappointment. She had to wait for proof of Heero's emotions from his own mouth before she allowed those thoughts to run rampant in her mind. After all he had said she started those emotions, he may have found another to love and settle down with. Her heart wrenched at the thought of Heero loving another, but she must regard it as a possibility, she must not be hurt by him anymore than she already had been. Another heart break from him would send her into her grave with a shattered soul, of that she was sure.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero watched silently as Relena's eyes closed, hiding her beautiful sea-green eyes. He knew that she was attempting to fight off her doubts about his feelings. She was a logical person and she was looking for proof in his words before she took any meaning from them. That was one of the things he loved most about her. She showed her emotion so freely and yet remained poised and perfectly in control.   
  
Heero brought his hand up and cupped her face gently. The time for words had passed, he knew that. He now had to prove to her how he felt. He had felt her tremble under his touch, but her eyes remained closed. He took in a shaky breathe and leaned over to lightly kiss her eyelids. She gasped at his intimate touch and as his lips left her eyes, her eyes delicately fluttered open to gaze at him, the shock of his actions registering in her eyes.  
  
He pulled her into a tight embrace, his arms wrapping possessively around her slim form. "I've wanted to do that for so long...you have no idea." He buried his face in her hair, loving the sweet smell of it that surrounded and consumed him.  
  
He leaned back to look at her face. He saw the pure look of shock on her face, his actions were so out of character that she didn't know what to think. He smiled gently, and gathering all his courage he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.   
  
Relena's eyes widened at his kiss. His actions up to this point had been unusual, but for him to kiss her? She had never dared to dream it would actually become a reality. Her eyes automatically shut as his lips descended once more onto hers.  
  
As they pulled away from eachother, Heero looked at Relena. He knew that there was no better time to tell her than now. Now was the moment he had survived the war for. Now was the moment his life truly began.  
  
"I love you. I always have, since that first meeting on the beach, and I always will. During the war I swore to protect you, but no matter how many times I told you or myself or the other gundam pilots that it was only because of your belief in total pacifism, I didn't believe it in my heart. In my soul, I always knew that I protected you because I loved you. But back then I was a machine, programmed only to complete my missions, I didn't know how to tell you or even if you truly felt the way I did. I was so scared that you had merely an infatuation with me and that the magnitude of my love wouldn't be returned by you. I'm sorry, for being such a fool and for waiting this long to tell you. I've been such a coward."  
  
"No," Relena whispered. His head had dropped as he spoke and she now placed her hand on his cheek and brought his head up so that his eyes met hers.  
  
"You have incredible strength to come here now and tell me. You are so much stronger than you realize. I would never have had the courage to walk into your house and tell you how I feel. I simply haven't the nerve to do it. But always know this, I have loved you from day one and nothing will ever change that. Nothing. You mean so much to me, more than you know."  
  
Relena's eyes filled with tears, and as a translucent tear slid down her cheek, Heero caught it with his hand. He looked lovingly into her eyes as he dried her tears.  
  
"No more tears. There is nothing to cry over, unless they are tears of joy. I love you and you love me. That is all the matters to me in the world right now. My soul has never felt so light. Every joyful emotion I have is thanks to you and I hope that someday I can repay you for all that you have done for me."  
  
"Consider the debt balanced because you too have helped me immensely. No more tears, I promise. Now is not the time for them. There is no room for sadness in my heart now that I know you love me," Relena whispered.   
  
She brought his head down close to hers and with another "I love you" whispered between them, their lips met in a flurry of emotion. Both knowing that they would never again be truly alone, for one cannot be alone when them have their soulmate by their side.  
  
~~~~~END~~~~~  
  
I know, it got kinda cheesy at the end, but hey I wrote it at one in the morning when I was extraordinarily sleep deprived. Well at least that's what I'm using as my excuse!  
  



End file.
